Team Elements
by Fairytail5evaJCL
Summary: Three best friends who lived on the outskirts of Crocus living unhappy lives ever since the deaths of a family member. What happens when they are forced to run away from their home, leaving their old lives behind? Will they follow their dreams to become mages? To do their loved ones proud? List of ships inside!
1. Start Epilogue

**A/N**

**Sum: Hey guys, this is our first ever fanfic, so we've got Happy and Charle here to help out.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Ro: For those of you who don't read profiles (like me) we are two girls, personalities and appearances much like Kaisha and Ripple.**

**Sum: Mysty is based off our other friend Emily and WE ALL LOVE FAIRY TAIL!**

**Ro: This is our first try at writing a fanfic so try not to judge to harshly! **

**Charle: This is going to be a combination of Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, RoWen, LisBix, Elfgreen, MiFri, Baccana, Kinobra, Maki, Lories, Aquarius x Scorpio, Ultear x Lyon, Meredy x Eve and Zervis.**

**Happy: And a bunch of OCxOCs**

**Ro: Aren't you forgetting a certain shipping?**

**Charle & Happy: We are?**

**Sum: You guys of course!**

**Charle: *blushes***

**Happy: *offers Charle fish***

**Charle: *Declines but is still blushing***

**Sum & Ro: You lllllllllllllllliiiiiiiike each other!**

**Happy: You're rolling your tongue way too much!**

**Sum: Whatever, just do your job.**

**Happy: Aye! SumSum and RoRo do not own Fairy Tail! It belongs to Hiro Mashima-sempai!**

**Charle: Now onto the story!**

* * *

Start Epilogue

(because 'Prologue' is way too mainstream)

The sound of a joyful laugh rang out throughout the street followed by a young light blue haired child with a large grin plastered on her face as she ran. Suddenly the girl tripped and fell, grazing her knee on the concrete footpath. Hey joy soon dissapeared as tears took their place. Her bottom lip wobbled as tears began to fall down her face. Those tears were soon reduced to sniffles when strong comforting arms wrapped around the child.

"Shhh, my little Riptide, theres no need to cry" he said wiping the tears from her face.

She looked up to see her father smiling down at her. He let his palm hover over his daughters knee as a soft light appeared from it. Soon the pain from her knee faded away and the girl was filled with that hyper happiness that she had before she had fallen. She threw her arms around her fathers neck, catching him by surprise and kissed his cheek.

"Hihi! Thanks Daddy!" She said and began to run around again as her father smiled after her; her overjoyed laugh once more filling the neighbourhood with a sense of happiness and peace.

* * *

A young tanned girl with short dark purple curly hair was fast asleep in the lap of her grandma. Her soft even breaths were the only sound in the quiet cottage they were in. The older woman smiled down at her grandaughter remembering how just a few minutes ago she had been chatting nonstop about how much she loved the colour purple. Only after she had read her a story did she finally quieten down. Though just before going to sleep she whispered to her grandma;

"Promise we wll always be together Grammie?"

The older one of the two was caught by surprise by the emotion and meaning behind the simple question that had come from the 6 year old. She smiled and replied

"I promise, Kaisha."

And with that she went to sleep.

* * *

"Four. Three. Two. ONE! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"

The small dark haired girl snuggled deeper under the cover of the quilt in an attempt to hide herself even more. She heard her older sister's voice calling out to her, trying to lure her out of her hiding place. The calling then stopped and the girl wondered what had happened, just as she was about to sneak a peek out of her stuffy hiding place, the cover was thrown back and her sister was there, grinning widely.

"I'VE GOT YOU MYSTY!"

"No!" The young girl cried in an attempt to get away but her sister was too quick for her. She grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her back onto the bed and proceeded to tickle her as she squirmed around, giggles escaping from her lips between cries of protest. When she finally stopped the younger girl breathed a sigh of relief and grinned at her older sister. The younger one tilted her head as if wondering something. She then reached up and hugged her sister.

"I love you Iris!" She said hugging her tightly

"I love you too Mysty." She replied wrapping her arms around the little version of herself. A small smile slipped onto her face as she pulled away. The younger girl took this opportunity to surprise her sister. Faster than anything, she grabbed a pillow from behind her and flung it at her sister then bolted for the door laughing maniacly before her sister had even registered what had happened. Once she realised, a short laugh escaped from her lips. Shaking her head she went after her overlyhyper sister smiling to herself.

* * *

Three young girls stood in the rain remembering those memories. Each girl smiled through the tears. In front of them lay the graves of each of their most loved family members.

Each one of them had gotten a gift from their deceased loved one with a small note attatched;

Ripple had recieved a blue headband with small emeralds encrusted on it with a small note saying;

'Follow in your dreams my little Riptide, Don't let anything hold you back.

- Daddy'

Kaisha recieved a purple and black adujstable anklet made out of a very strong water and magic resistant material with a small purple charm on it in the shape of a lightning bolt with a small note attached;

"We will always be together as I know I will be in your heart forever and remember my little firebolt, that though the people you love may not always have the same views as you, if your love for them is strong enough, none of those small little things matter.

- Grammie

And Mysty recieved a delicate pink necklace with two simple charms; a purple flower and a lock (The purple flower being Iris and the Lock being Mysty) with a small note;

Make sure you never give up on life while there are people around you who love and care for you. Fight hard for your life and for the ones you love, make sure you fight as hard as you can Myst. Make me proud.

- Iris

* * *

The three best friends wrapped their arms around each other and knelt on the ground in front of their graves; allowing the tears to stream down their faces. Each of them deciding that they would do what their loved ones said; follow their dreams, always remember them and never give up.

They _would _do their loved ones proud.

* * *

**Sum: So whaddya think?**

**Ro: You can PM or review if you have questions, fell free to call me Ro, RoRo, Ro-chan or whatever!**

**Sum: And you can call me SumSum or Sum or whatever! Reviews are greatly appreciated – constructive criticism only please :) - and follow and favourite if you wanna see what happens next! **

**Ro: Until next time! Saiyonara!**

**- R & S**

* * *

Here are the Profiles of the main Ocs :)

**Kaisha Violyte**

**Nickname:** Kai, Tenshi (by Alec only)

**Age:** 13

**Hair:** Dark purple, Curly, tied up in a high ponytail with a lilac ribbon that goes to just below shouler blades with a fringe and curls left out front (Sort of like a cross between Teenage Mira and Cana)

**Eyes:** Dark Brown with Purple Flecks

**Height:** 163

**Skin:** Dark Brown

**Magic:** Lightning Maic

**Colour of Magic:** Purple

**Guild Mark Location:** Left Collarbone

**Guild Mark Colour:** Purple

**Favourite Words:** Shall, *Stroking imaginary beard*

**Favourite Food:** WATERMELONE

**Usual Outfit:** Black tank top with Purple lightning bolt, Purple shorts, black and purple canvas knee high converse with her special anklet tucked inside.

**Personality: **Determined, Strong Willed and Passionate,, Can be immature at times, Highly Skilled Mage. Can go crazy when stressed out or after/while having sugar.

* * *

**Ripple ****Lunatide**

**Nickname:** Rip, Riptide (By late father and Haru only)

**Age:** 12

**Hair:** Long to middle of spine, Straight at start but wavy near end, Light Blue with darker blue Headband encrusted with Emeralds given to her by her father who passed away

**Eyes:** Chocolate Brown with Cyan Flecks

**Height:**157cm

**Magic:** 4th Gen Water Dragon Slayer (4th Gen Dragon Slayer is what we made up, it mean taught by a 1st Gen Dragon Slayer)

**Colour of Magic:** Blue

**Guild Mark Location:** Back of left Hand

**Guild Mark Colour:** Light Blue

**Favourite Words:** Beautiful, Dodo, Hihi (her laugh)

**Usual Outfit:** Light blue shirt with water drop, lilac skorts and blue converse with silver tips and gold spikes all over them and her special headband.

**Personality: **Cheery and bubbly. In a fight rather be on offense but don't mind defense and helping wounded, stands up for friends when they are insulted, loves to joke around.

* * *

**Mysty Nightshade**

**Nickname:** Myst, Milady (By Blaze only)

**Age:** 12

**Hair:** Short goes to shoulders with pink streaks.

**Eyes:** Black with flecks of amber

**Height:** 162

**Magic:** Shadow Magic

**Colour of Magic:** Black with hints of pink

**Guild Mark location:** Right Shoulder

**Guild mark colour:** Pink

**Usual Outfit:** Pink singlet with black shadow of a cat, black shorts and black and pink converse high tops. With her special necklace.

**Personality: **Strong Silent Type, You hurt her friends and you are doomed, Can be shy, doesn't talk much around strangers but can be crazy when hyper with friends, can lose control sometimes.


	2. Chapter 1 - Busted!

**A/N**

**Sum: Hey guys! We are back!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Ro: And we're ready to roll! (tumbleweed) XD**

**Charle: That only works on Skype…**

**Sum: Hush Charle, let her dream.**

**Charle: Ok then…**

**Ro: Anyways, thanks for the 17 views! We really appreciate it and every time we got a new view we fangirled over it for like, 5 mins or so XD**

**Sum: So we just wanna say thanks to all our readers and hope you enjoy this chappy! Hit it Happy!**

**Happy: Aye sir! Sum and Ro do not own Fairy Tail! If they did, it would probably still be in the middle of the 1****st**** season right now!**

**Ro: Yeah…procrastination…**

**Charle: Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

Kaisha's POV

It was a normal Saturday night, Mysty, Ripple and I were training as usual in a small clearing near the city of Crocus where we lived. I had gotten a slight feeling that something was off but I hadn't paid attention to it. I only really noticed his presence when I heard a slight gasp and a snap of twigs breaking. I turned and saw my older brother, staring right back at me with a look of horror, despair and disgust on his face. The brother that hated the very thought of magic as much as my parents. He then took off and ran as fast as his legs would take him. I took a deep breath and accepted the fact that we had been found out, there was no way he wouldn't tell our parents. I turned to my two best friends and our mentors.

"It was him." I said, confirming their suspicions.

We all turned to our respective mentors and said our goodbyes, we all knew this was coming, we couldn't keep it a secret forever, I was surprised we had lasted this long. I turned to Denki, my mentor and attempted a smile which he returned. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, you three are all ready. We have been training you for three years now and the rest is up to you. Go. Do us proud." He said, loud enough for all of us to hear. We all gave our mentors one last hug goodbye and set off on the journey home.

We were silent for the first few minutes until Mysty spoke up.

"Ok guys, I have a plan," Mysty started.

Ripple and I looked at her in confusion.

"A plan for what?" we chorused.

"For running away of course!" Mysty said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I studied at her for a second, wondering if she was being serious. Then thought over her idea.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I said.

I could see that Ripple was thinking the same thing by the look on her face.

"Well they are going to find out that we've been using magic," Mysty explained.

"And there is going to be a huge argument," Ripple continued.

"So it's only logical that we should run away," I concluded, see where this was going.

"So what's your plan Myst?" Ripple asked.

"Ok, so, they're probably gonna send us to our rooms right?"

Ripple and I nodded.

"We're most likely going to be split up. Lock your room and make it seem like you're crying in there. Then pack some things into the matching backpacks we got for Christmas. Food, water, change of clothes, the essential. Then climb out of your window and sneak into the forest where we train. It's nine right now so get there at about ten,"

"This could work." I said as Rip and I nodded in agreement.

A grin fell on our faces and with a knowing smile we all said in unison "Operation start!"

We went to Rip's house first as hers was the closest to where we trained. We saw all of our parent's cars parked there. We braced ourselves, joined hands and walked in, prepared for the worst.

* * *

**Ro: Hey, soz this chappy is so short!**

**Sum: Long chappies are to come!**

**Ro: And yes, 'Operation start!' is from Angel Beats. If you haven't watched it, you should but it's a bit sad.**

**Sumsum: *breaks down crying***

**Ro: Yeah, Sum got really emotional at the end of Angel beats.**

**Sum: ANYWAY I didn't think they would have used SE vehicles so I just put cars just cos I can *pulls gangster sign***

**Ro: You do that…**

**Sum: I shall!**

**Ro: R&R! Next chappy will be up in a week or less!**

**Sum: Cya!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Operation Running Away

**A/N**

**Sum: And we're back!**

**Ro: Again, sorry that the last chappy was so short, this one is longer :D**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Sum: School is starting in less than two weeks**

**Ro: No more staying up till 2am reading fanfics...**

**Sum: Or having marathons of episodes of Fairy Tail...**

**Charle: Well, we will just let Sum and Ro sulk in the corner at the fact that their holidays are nearly over while we get on to the story.**

**Happy: Aye! Sum and Ro do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Ripple's POV

I waited impatiently for Kai and Mysty. I checked my watch. 9:58. 9:59. 10:00. Then I saw Kaisha's head pop up from behind a tree. Talk about being punctual. I greeted her with a hug. Mysty came 2 minutes later huffing and puffing.

"Sorry *pants* I'm late," she says. "I had *pants* to take down *pants* 5 bodyguards."

Kaisha grinned at me knowingly. Those bodyguards wouldn't be waking up for a while.

"So where are we going?" I asked, curious to see what exactly Mysty had planned out.

"Well, remember last season when the GMG was held?" Mysty asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Kaisha exclaimed. "Fairy Tail totally blew the competition away!"

"Oh my god!" I shrieked, getting it now. "Are we gonna join Fairy Tail?!"

"You got it," Mysty said, her grin still plastered on her face.

"YAY!" We all grinned in excitement.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Kaisha asked once we calmed down.

"Well we might draw too much attention if we take a train," Mysty thought out loud.

"Plus Rip gets motion sickness," Kaisha added.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I can handle the motion sickness!"

"Sure you can," Mysty mused. "Because rolling around on the floor, throwing up every 5 seconds is totally 'handling' motion sickness."

My friends chuckled.

"Well it gets better when I'm actually on the vehicle," I pouted.

"That, makes no sense and we should walk anyway, so we don't draw much attention to ourselves." Myst concluded.

* * *

Mysty's POV

We silently began the journey to Magnolia; to join the guild Fairy Tail. We decided to walk as we felt we might draw too much attention if we take a train. And because of Rip's...condition. A small smile found its way to my face from that thought. Thought she might have been one of the most powerful mages in Fiore, her weakness was moving objects. But since she was a Dragon Slayer and most Dragon Slayer's weaknesses are motion sickness, it isn't really much of a surprise.

There was an awkward silence between the three of us, long-time best friends. The only sound that could be heard was the crackle of leaves under our feet as we took each step.  
Ripple finally decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hey, guys, do you remember that time when Mysty was trying a spell and it went off target and hit Mizu in the back just as she was about to do a spell so she shot off target and hit Denki in the butt and he lost control and burnt down a bunch of trees by accident then proceeded to run around in circles holding his butt screaming 'IT HURTS!?''

We all stopped, looked at each other (performing the amazing threewayglance) and burst out laughing, forgetting for a little while; the fact that we had just left behind everything we had known for the past 12-13 years as well as our families.

"It was just beautful!" Rip said between giggles.

After a few too short minutes of laughter, it died down to silence again but this time less awkward and sad.  
Kaisha then spoke; 'You guys miss 'em huh.'  
Ripple and I both nodded silently.  
She sighed then a small smile crept onto her face  
'I miss them too, though they didn't share our views on magic, they were our family. But we shall show them, show them that magic is not what they think it is; a horrible thing that only causes death and destruction, that it is really something that causes happiness, peace, unity and friendship.  
"That it can give people hope and faith when there seems to be none" Ripple added.  
"And that it can give people the power to protect the ones they love." I finished.  
We smiled at each other. We all knew that this was meant to happen, that we were not meant to spend their lives in our boring homes that we were meant to live our dreams as mages of an amazing guild. And with that we kept walking, this time with smiles on our faces, looking forward to the new life ahead of us.

* * *

Kaisha's POV

"I'm tired," I complained.

"I'm exhausted," Ripple seconded. "It's already midnight."

"Then we should find some shelter," Mysty stated. No, scratch that. Mysty _ordered_.

"Ok, I'll see if I can find some." Ripple said, casting a magic circle. "WATER PILLAR!" she shouted, rising up 5 metres off the ground.

"Nice going Rip!" I shouted.

"Thanks!Hihi!" she shouted back. "I can see a cave near us, follow me!"

We followed the moving water column, leading us to a small, dry cave.

"Hey, this place is just like Kaisha's cottage," Mysty observed.

"Yeah, it is nice and cozy," Ripple agreed.

I grinned, it was true. Although Mysty's house was the most luxurious, my cottage had a nice homely feel to it.

"Let's set up camp here," Ripple said, gathering some wood from just outside the cave. "Kai, will you do the honors? Hihi!" she giggled.

"I shall," I smiled playfully.

I held my hand out letting a small spark of lightning burst from my hand to the pile of wood, starting a small fire.

"YAY!" we half-heartedly cheered.

"Ok, let's sleep now," Mysty said wearily, pulling out her sleeping bag.

Ripple and I did the same, and lay down to sleep, completely exhausted after a long hard day of walking. I stared up at the cave ceiling, finding that sleep was having a hard time reaching my. I smiled, in a few days we would be in Magnolia, the town that housed the amazingly powerful guild; Fairy Tail. I couldn't wait to meet all of the mages in the guild that I had seen in the Grand Magic Games; Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and most importantly;my idol; Erza Titania Scarlet. I couldn't wait to meet her and all of them. A small smile crept onto my face. This truly was the beginning of what I knew would be an amazing adventure. And I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sum: What a deep way to end the chappy.**

**Ro: Yes, deeper thoughts are to come xD**

**Sum: Hope you liked it!**

**Ro: Please review, we would really like the feedback**

**Sum: Yeah, to improve and stuff :)**

**Ro: So yeah, R&R, the next chappy will be up in less than a week!**

**Sum: Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Aqua Joins the Team!

**A/N**

**Ro: We're back! Sorry we haven't updated for a while. Sumone (pun intended) was away on a rowing camp.**

**Sum: It's not my fault! I told you that I was gonna be on camp.**

**Ro: Yeah, but you know I never update without you.**

**Sum: Yeah, I know. Anyways, where's Happy and Charle?**

**Happy & Charle: Here! *pops out from behind laptop***

**Sum: Good! You're here!**

**Ro: Charle! Your time to shine!**

**Charle: Sum and Ro do not own Fairy Tail! If they did (and didn't procrastinate) 73% of it would practically be ship moments.**

**Happy: Aye! To the story!**

* * *

Mysty's POV

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I looked around. The firewood had reduced to ash, Kaisha and Ripple were still sleeping, and our things intact. I debated for a while whether to wake them or not and then decided that it was for the best. I gently nudged my best friends and they sleepily awoke.

"What time is it?" Ripple yawned sleepily.

"7:30," I mechanically answered, checking my watch.

"What's for breakfast?" Kaisha said, taking out a bottle of water.

"I don't know, what do we have?" I replied.

We tipped out the contents of our bags.

My Bag

- 50,000 jewels

- 3 bento boxes

- water bottle

- box of oatmeal cookies

- 1 change of clothes

Kaisha's Bag

- 30,000 jewels

- 3 apples and 6 sandwiches

- water bottle (the one she took out)

- paper & pens

- 1 change of clothes

Ripple's Bag

- 30,000 jewels

- 3 water bottles

- a map

- 3 packets of chips

- picture of her and her dad

- 3 copies of the Sorcerer

- 1 change of clothes

"Really Rip?" I mused. "The Sorcerer?"

"What?!" She defended herself. "They have all the latest news on the mages of Fiore!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smiled.

"Well anyways, how about we eat the apples for breakfast, sandwiches for lunch and the bento boxes for dinner?" Ripple said. "We should arrive at Mitoko by then."

"How do you know this?" Kaisha questioned. "You never pay attention during the geography of Fiore."

"That's what this map is for dodo," Ripple smirked, holding up a map of Fiore. "Judging from the scale we should reach Mitoko by sundown."

"Ok, let's walk as we eat," Kaisha suggested.

"Ok, let's go!" Ripple exclaimed as she walked out of the cave.

Just as she did so, a light blue ball coming at full speed collided with her. "Aaahh!" she shrieked as she fell.

"Rip!" Mysty and I dropped our things and rush towards her.

"I'm ok, I'm ok, something just hit me." Ripple reassured.

"Sumimasen!" the blue bundle said.

"You're an-" Kaisha and I started.

"EXCEED!" We all exclaimed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ripple questioned.

"I am Aqua, and I was told by Joki, my mother to deliver these to you." Aqua said, handing over a small brown package.

"Joki as in Mizu's Exceed?" Kai commented.

Ripple took it and ripped the brown paper gingerly. We gasped at what was inside.

"A letter…" Ripple trailed off.

I took the letter and began to read:

_To our dearest students, how are you doing? We heard that you ran away from home. It must have taken a lot of courage. We know it hasn't even been 24hrs yet but we still miss you so much. Here's a little gift from each of us. We hope they will protect you from harm._

_-Love From Mizu, Denki & Kumo_

Kaisha held up the rings, one with a light blue water droplet with 'Rip' engraved on the inside, one with a purple lightning bolt with 'Kai' engraved on the inside and one with a black cat with 'Myst' engraved on the inside.

"They did all this…" Ripple trailed off again, lost for words.

"For us?" Kaisha finished for her.

"It seems like them to do this," I confirmed.

"I miss them so much," Ripple broke into tears.

"There, there," To my surprise, Aqua flew over and comforted her. "It's not like they're gone right?"

"I know but, I just miss them so much! I don't know if I'll ever see them again, and…and…" a fresh wave of tears came from her eyes as she hugged the exceed.

I glanced at Kaisha and smiled knowingly. We silently slipped out of the cave leaving Aqua to calm Ripple down.

*10 mins later*

"Hey guys, I'm good now!" Ripple cheerily said. "Oh and by the way, Aqua is going to be my exceed!"

"NANI?!" I exclaimed. "You've known each other for less than 15 minutes!"

"I think it's a good idea," Kaisha stroked her imaginary beard. "Dragon slayers are supposed to have an exceed partner. Why not?"

"Ok then," I agreed. "Aqua, welcome to the group."

"YAYY!" Aqua started flying around in circles, while Ripple laughed at her getting dizzy.

We packed up the rest of our things and continued our journey to Magnolia.

* * *

*at Mitoko*

"Let's get those breads and cake for tomorrow!" I said, looking at all the pastries surrounding us.

"Ok!" The rest of the girls chorused.

"That will be 20,000 jewels" said the man at the cashier.

"NANI?" I shouted. "20,000 JEWELS FOR 12 PIECES OF BREAD AND 6 SLICES OF CAKE?! THAT'S A ROBBERY!"

"Eeto…" the cashier guy looked scared. "I…hadn't finished? Since you girls are kids you get a half price? Yeah that's it, you get half price."

"Here you go," I put on my angel face, handing over 10,000 jewels. "Thank you!"

"She said it as if nothing happened," I heard Ripple mutter, sweatdropping.

"Aye," Aqua answered, also sweatdropping.

"Well, let's go stay at an inn for tonight," I suggested

Kaisha greeted us as we walked out of the bakery, holding…3…watermelons? "I GOT WATERMELONE!"

"That's a good idea, although what's with all the watermelons?" Ripple asked, taking one.

"YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MANY WATERMALONES!" Kaisha declared, making the rest of us sweatdrop.

"Ok then, let's just go stay at The Lion's Den," I offered.

"Let's go!" Ripple dashed off to the inn, Aqua following behind her.

Kaisha looked at me and we laughed, walking in the direction Ripple had ran in.

* * *

Ripple's POV

"Come on, get up let's move move move!" I heard Mysty's voice call out to me.

"Just a little longer Myst," I wrapped the blanket tighter around me.

"Come on, don't you wanna go to Fairy Tail?"

At that I perked up. "OMG IT WASN'T A DREAM WE REALLY DID RUN AWAY!"

"Ya don't say Rip, ya don't say," Kaisha grinned.

"Well whatevs," I said as I speed changed. "Ok, all done let's go!"

We set off after making sure we had everything.

*While walking to Magnolia*

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Kai yelled, startling some people around us.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Myst yelled back.

"OPEN GATE OF THE-" I started, boy, we could get really into this game sometimes as I realized we had already gotten into the forest on the outside of Mitoko.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA"

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!"

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

"TIMES UP!" Aqua yelled, "Myst, you got 19 out of the 20 names right!"

"Damn! It's not my fault I thought you were talking about Gray not Lyon!" She yelled to Kai.

"Guys, wait." I said quietly, effectively silencing them as I sniffed the air. "I think some people are headed our way."

Just as I said that, 3 men in dark suits jumped out from behind some bushes.

"You little girls shouldn't be wandering by yourselves," the first man said, wiggling his butt.

"Yeah, that was a big mistake, ooh look a pretty cat!" said the second man getting excited once he saw Aqua.

"Cos we're going to rob you now," cackled the third man.

"Lackeys assemble!"

The three of them began advancing towards us.

Ha those idiots are so going down. I nodded at my friends and they nodded back. But before we could do anything Aqua put her paw out.

"Since I am the new one in this group, I insist that I prove myself." She announced suddenly turning serious which surprised us. I expected to get mad and completely refuse her offer but I didn't. Somehow, I knew she could do this, she could defeat these three losers. I held my hand out to my friends to stop them from arguing.

I smiled and nodded at Aqua, "Go show them that the exceed of a Dragon Slayer is not to be messed with." She grinned at me and walked up to the three waiting men.

* * *

Aqua's POV

I stood in front of the three idiot robbers, all of them had creepy grins on their faces.

"Sending their little cat to destroy us?" Said the one in the middle who I figured was their 'leader'. "These little girls must be stupider than I thought!"

"Says the homeless pervert who uses the nonexistent word 'stupider', who couldn't seem to success at anything in life so he resorted to tormenting civilians into giving up their possessions along with two gullible idiots who blindly follow him, why? Because he's tall?" I said, mocking them with every word.

One of the 'gullible idiots' decided it was a good idea to answer me. With a goofy grin on his face he replied, "Yes!" his friend whacked him on the head.

I sighed. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You so called robbers are so stupid, you can't even rob three innocent young girls and a cat."

"We can rob you!" Denied the leader, stepping in front of his idiot sidekicks.

"Then why haven't you yet?" I challenged.

"Because you, you stupidful cat have been distracting me with your big words. We are robbers and can and will rob you!"

I sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this."

As quick as one of Kai's lightning bolts, I ran towards them...and began to tickle the life out of them. I was using my paws to tickle the leader in the middle and each of my wings to tickle the sidekicks.

"No! Please! Stop! I'm begging you!" They all yelled between giggles - believe it or not, they giggled like 5 year old girls.

After the three of them had been so tired from laughing that they just lay there, their bodies' spasming from the tickles occasionally letting out a laugh, I stopped. I stepped back.

"And this is what you get for trying to rob the soon to be Mages of Fairy Tail!" I yelled at their exhausted bodies, "Got that?" I leaned down and said through clenched teeth. They all nodded their heads vigorously before dropping them down and going unconscious.

"THAT WAS AWESOME AQUA!" Rip yelled from behind me, I had barely turned around when I felt something colliding with me and felt Rip's arms wrap around me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and grinned up at her, noticing Myst and Kai pulling the three so called robbers to a tree and tying them up.

"Just in case." Kai said to me with a smile and we were about to continue on our way before Kai stopped us.

"Hey guys," Kaisha said, we turned to face her. "Could we try using teleportation again?"

"NO!" Mysty shouted. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Well it just backfired on us," Kaisha argued. "And we were little! We're much stronger now."

"Yeah!" Rip agreed. "I think we can do it!"

"Fine," Mysty said as they joined hands, I flew into the middle of the circle.

"I see it, I need it, take me to it. I need to do it, teleport me to it!" They chanted. "Combine our powers! Water, lightning and shadow!"

A magic circle appeared around us and I could feel us getting sucked into it. I felt tingles all over and when I opened my eyes, we were just outside Magnolia.

"Yay we did!" Rip jumped for joy.

"Aye!" I exclaimed.

"Don't wanna say I told you so, but I told you so!" Kaisha said in a sing-song voice to Mysty.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's get going! It's already 12:30pm!" Mysty cheerfully exclaimed.

* * *

**Sum: THE JIGGLE BUTT GANG RETURNS! Free virtual cookies for those of you who guessed it was them! (::)(::)(::)**

**Ro: Yes, we did just leave them tied to a tree. Don't ask.**

**Sum: We have the rings safe in Myst's bag(since she's the most responsible one out of us), don't worry.**

**Ro: And SumSum is obsessed with watermelon like Erza is obsessed with strawberry cheesecake.**

**Sum: Also, that teleportation spell is from this spell site. We did not make it up.**

**Ro: Yeah…I was too lazy to XD**

**Sum: Also, we will be recommending animes once in a while!**

**Ro: We already recommended Angel Beats and now Ouran Host Club!**

**Sum: IT'S HILARIOUS!**

**Ro: I KNOW RIGHT?!**

**Sum: Also, we're righting an Ouran fanfic! With OC's as usual, sorry if you don't like them!**

**Ro: We just like being included! We'll post it soon, so look out for it!**

**Sum: Anyways, Favourite or Follow if you liked, and please review!**

**Ro: Ja!**

* * *

_Aqua's Profile!_

**Aqua**

**Nickname:** N/A

**Partner:** Ripple

**Colour of Fur:** Sky Blue

**Eyes:** Brown

**Magic:** Aera

**Favourite Words:** FISH!

**Guild Mark Location:** Left Shoulder

**Guild Mark Colour:** Green

**Usual Outfit:** Dress

**Personality:** Like Happy's, pretty much


	5. Chapter 4 - A 'Pleasant' Surprise

**A/N**

**Sum: Hey guys, we're back!**

**Ro: Get ready for a whole load of awesomeness in this chapter rightten by yours truly!**

**Sum: And load of fluffiness rightten by me!**

**Happy: Hey when are we gonna come into the story? **

**Charle: I'm not one to complain but I have to agree with Tomcat on this one**

**Ro: You guys are gonna come in soon.**

**Sum: You agreed with hiiiiiiim Charle!**

**Sum & Ro: You llllllllllike him!**

**Charle: *blushes* G-get on with the story already!**

**Happy: A-aye!**

**Sum: Do the disclaimer then!**

**Happy: Aye! Sum and Ro do not own Fairy Tail! All they own is their laptops and Ro's is still being configured so its not entirely hers yet...*crickets chirp***

**Ro: MOVING ON, now on to the story!**

**Sum: Enjoy!**

* * *

Myst POV

We trudged down the busy street in the town of Magnolia looking for the guild we had gone through so much to get to.

"There it its!" Ripples voice made me jerk my head up.

"We made it!" Kaisha broke into a sprint.

Ripple, Aqua and I did the same but we didn't get to move forward a few metres before crashing into 3 boys and an exceed, effectively throwing the six of us onto the floor, knocking out Aqua and making Kai's watermelon roll out of bag and smash onto the floor.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" the boy with black hair with a golden highlights shouted as we all began to stand up, excluding Kai who was staring in horror at her smashed favourite fruit.

"WHY DON'T YOU!?" I shouted back.

"WE WOULD, IF YOU HAD ASKED NICER!" That was the boy with black hair with blue streaks.

"WELL YOU STARTED IT!" Kaisha shouted, getting on her feet, I could feel the pressure rise and tiny sparks of electricity crackle on Kai's skin.

"YOU GIRLS ARE ALL IDIOTS!" said the boy with brown hair and green highlights.

"WELL YOU BOYS ARE ALL PANSYS!" Ripple countered.

"I BET YOU GIRLS ARE THE WEAKEST MAGES IN FIORE!" Black hair blue streaks screamed.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WE'RE MAGES? STALKER!" Kaisha hollered, still extremely mad about her food.

"THAT WAS JUST AN EDUCATED GUESS! COS WE'RE WAY SMARTER THAN YOU!" Blazing hair backed his friend up.

"WELL I BET THE THREE OF YOU COMBINED CAN'T BEAT JUST ONE OF US!" I screeched, confident in our abilities.

"I THINK WE CAN BEAT YOU! YOU GIRLS ARE ALL LOOK SCRAWNY AND WEAK! WHAT WERE YOUR PARENTS, PENCILS?" That was green highlights again. At that the three of us froze and stared at the asshole who had sprouted those words. He just made a grave mistake. Of all of us, Rip was the first to defreeze.

"OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT OUR PARENTS!" Ripple looked so mad, I swear, there were flames in her eyes. Is that even possible for a water mage?

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN! WATER DRA-"

"Get a hold of yourself Rip!" Kaisha and I held one arm each, trying to calm her down while somehow still glaring daggers at the boys.

"I CAN NOT 'GET A HOLD OF MYSELF' WHEN THE MORONS WHO INSULTED OUR PARENTS ARE STILL IN FRONT OF ME!" Ripple thrashed around and kicked, trying to free herself from our iron grip. If possible, I think she looked even madder before! I mean, even green highlights looked a teeny bit scared.

"YOU BOYS ARE JUST ALL WALKING MISTAKES!" Ripple kept dishing out insults.

That look of fear on green highlights was gone and replaced with anger. "YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!" he dared, looking just as mad as Ripple.

"DO YOU HAVE TERRIBLE HEARING TOO? I SAID YOU GUYS ARE ALL JUST WALKING MISTAKES!" Ripple repeated.

"WHY YOU-" green highlights started but was quickly cut off.

"STOP!" a loud voice made us all freeze and turn to the person, or rather, exceed, who had spoken. He was standing next to Aqua as if he had been checking to make sure she was alright and now he was hovering over her with a glare on his face."THIS HAS GONE ON FOR LONG ENOUGH! ALEC, HARU, BLAZE, WE HAVE THINGS TO DO!" Then with one last glance at Aqua, he flew away.

The said boys threw us one last round of glares before following in the direction of the exceed, muttering to themselves. The crowd that had gathered around us also quickly dispersed.

"Ugggghhhh," a groan interrupted out thoughts.

"Aqua!" Ripple knelt down next to the light blue exceed who had been knocked out this whole time. "Are you ok?"

"Yep, I'm good, just got knocked out for a while," smiled the exceed.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Kaisha offered Ripple a hand up.

She took it and stood up. "Thanks Kai."

"No prob," Kaisha responded, beginning to walk after one last look at her smashed fruit.

We then walked happily as if nothing happened to the gates of Fairy Tail.

"This place looks nice and cozy." I commented, looking at the shape and guild as we walked to the doors.

But when we opened them, a crazy sight greeted us all.

* * *

Ripple's POV

As soon as we walked through the doors we saw what my dad would have described as "All Hades broken loose."

There was food, mugs, plates and shoes being thrown everywhere and everyone seemed to be fighting each other. We stood there frozen, unsure of what to do when a kind voice broke our frozen states

"Hi there, I'm Mirajane, can I help you?" the pretty white haired woman said.

"ERMAGAWD IT'S MIRA!" I not-so-quietly whispered to Myst.

The said barmaid gave a laugh.

Then Kai spoke up, "Yes, I am Kaisha, this is Ripple and this is Mysty and we would like to join Fairy Tail."

The Satan Soul mage grinned at us and led us to the Masters office.

* * *

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ACTUALLY PART IF FAIRY TAIL NOW!HIHI!" I exclaimed, literally bursting with excitement. We had gotten permission to join Fairy Tail as well as gotten our Fairy Tail Guild Marks

Kai had chosen a purple one that went just above her left collarbone, Myst had gone for a pink one on her right upper arm, I got a light blue on my left hand and Aqua had gotten a white one on her left upper arm.

As we stepped out of Master's office, I noticed that it was no where near as crazy as it was when we had gone in. We looked around for mages our age and I saw a blue haired 12 yr old girl in the corner reading a book while an exceed with white fur sat next to her frowing at something behind them.

"OMG IS THAT WENDY?! AND CHARLE!?" I exclaimed running up to her.

"Ohayo!" I said halting right in front of her, Myst and Kai appearing right beside her, causing Wendy to look up from her reading and Charle to turn her attention to her. "I'm Ripple-"

"And I'm Kaisha-"

"And I'm Mysty!"

"Don't forget me! I'm Aqua!"

"And you must be Wendy!" We chorused

"Hai!" Wendy said. "Ohayo Ripple-san, Kaisha-san, Mysty-san and Aqua-san! Are you new here?"

"Yeah, we just joined today!" Myst said as we showed her our guild marks.

"And you don't need to be so formal with us Wendy, we're friends right?" I said.

"Ok!" Wendy brightened up. "It's just that Romeo and I are the only tweens in the guild so I'm used to being formal."

"I see," Kaisha said, stroking her imaginary beard. "Well, now you have us!"

"Thanks! I'm glad to hear that!" Wendy beamed at us. "Although, have you thought about where you're going to stay?"

"Well Mirajane told us there's a dormitory called Fairy Hills?" Myst said.

"Yes, that's where I live. The rent is 100,000 jewels though." Wendy said.

"Well, we were thinking that the four of us could share a dorm so it wouldn't be as expensive." Kai said.

"Or...or you could stay with me and Carla," Wendy mumbled turning all shy again. "You don't have to, it was just a suggestion!"

"Actually, I think that's a great idea!" Kaisha exclaimed.

"Yea! We could be dorm buddies!" Myst agreed.

"Awesome! It's settled then," I said, high-fiving Kaisha.

"Aye!" Said Aqua.

"Really? You want to bunk with me?" Wendy seemed surprised.

"Well duh! Who wouldn't want to bunk with the coolest tween in Fairy Tail who tied with a god slayer?!" I exclaimed.

"You were watching? On lacrima vision right? Or were you in a guild?" Wendy asked, remembering the GMG.

"Yea, on lacrima vision," Myst confirmed. "But we did live in Crocus."

"That's so cool! What's it like? Is it fun? Did you live in luxury? How did you learn magic? Why did you leave?" Wendy asked question after question, excitement bubbling up inside her.

"Hold up there Wendy," a voice said.

We spun around 180 degrees. "Romeo!" The four of us exclaimed.

"Hi Wendy, who are your friends?" Romeo asked, gesturing to us.

"Hi Romeo, these girls just joined today," Wendy replied. "Meet Ripple, Kaisha, Myst and Aqua."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Romeo said. "What a coincidence, today I just bumped into 3 boys and an exceed who want to join Fairy Tail as well. Meet Haru, Alec, Blaze and Kibo!"

And from behind Romeo stepped the three assholes we had crashed into earlier that day along with their equally assholey exceed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sum: So what did yo-**

***HIGH POWER MOTOR***

**Ro & Sum: Renge-chan!**

**Renge: What's gonna happen next? Will they make up and be friends? Or is this the start of another guild brawl? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Sum: Eto…Renge? Shouldn't you be in Ouran? It's 9 blocks down from Fairy Tail.**

**Renge: The Host Club went out to the beach! So I took the day off as well and came to visit my fellow friends in the Fairy Tail world!**

**Ro: I see…well Renge-chan, since you're here why don't we sit down and have some good ol' instant coffee?**

**Sum & Renge: A splendid idea!**

***sits down and drinks instant coffee that magically appeared***

**Ro, Sum, Renge: Saiyonara minna! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5 - A New Team Is Born!

**A/N**

**Ro: You guys are in for a treat this time!**

**Sum: Be Warned – FLUFFINESS IS COMING!**

**Ro: All rightten by the great Fluffifier right here-**

**Sum: Thank you, thank you!**

**Ro: They haven't even read it yet…**

**Sum: Hush.**

**Ro: Happy & Charle are on a mission right now so we'll do the disclaimer!**

**Sum: Ro and I do not own Fairy Tail! If we did, the magic council would not be such poos.**

**Ro: Agreed!**

**Sum: Anyways, on to the fluffiness!**

* * *

Kaisha's POV

I just stood there shocked as I saw looks of confusion and surprise pass over each of their faces. I let my facial features change into a hard glare at one of the boys in particular; the one with the blue streak through his hair. He returned the glare just as bad and the 6 of us all ended up having a glaring contest until Wendy broke the silence.

"Ohayo Haru, Alec, Blaze and Kibo!" She said grinning at them, somehow oblivious to the tension in the air between the 6.

When none of them answered though she seemed to notice it. I noticed her exchange a worried glance with Romeo who returned her concern.

I sighed.

"Name's Kaisha." I said, holding out my hand to the boy with the blue streak. He blinked, glanced down at my hand and back up to my face, a slight blush covering his cheeks. He put his hand into mine and shook.

"Alec. Alec Kindle."

I noticed how green his eyes were and how there were small blue flecks in them making them all the more interesting.

We stood there like that for a while, hands still clasped before turned to my friends and glared at them, mentally telling them to be nice. They both sighed and introduced themselves to the two boys in front of them. They replied and I found that their names were Haru Kindle and Blaze. Haru was Alec's brother and Blaze was their long time best friend. Although Rip was still glaring at Haru until I 'nudged' her. We told them that we had been friends since we were little as well.

I then noticed that Romeo and Wendy looked slightly relieved and Wendy had a small smile on her face, staring right back at me. I wondered why until I felt a sudden warmth in my hand and I turned to find that Alec and I had forgotten to let go and were still holding hands. We let go in a hurry, I could feel my cheeks heating up as I stared at a suddenly interesting spot on the ground.

"Well, then, now that's over," Romeo spoke up, "I want to propose an idea. But before I do, I think you guys should eat something, because I can hear your stomach's rumbling from here." He finished with a cheeky grin before leading us to a table.

* * *

Ripple's POV

"NO WAY!" I yelled, knowing that I was getting madder and madder by the very presence of the asshole sitting across from me; the one with the stupid brown eyes and stupid green highlights in his stupid hair. I glared at those stupid brown eyes before replying to Romeo's proposal.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD BE IN THE SAME TEAM AS MR BIGGEST DOUCHEBAG IN THE WORLD OVER THERE!?" I yelled gesturing to Haru.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS YOU LITTLE MISS STUPID?!" The asshole himself retorted.

Before I could yell something back at him I heard Wendy laugh.

I stopped and looked at her in confusion as she said.

"This is hilarious, you guys are like an old married couple! And you agree with each other about disagreeing!" She managed to get out between giggles.

Haru and I just stared at her in surprise before we both (to my utter horror) yelled that the exact same time

"OLD MARRIED COUPLE?!"

And at that everyone at our table as well as a bunch of people who had overheard our conversation which was pretty much the entire guild all burst out laughing. I turned to Haru and glared at him, about to jump across to table to throttle the life out of him but my actions were interrupted by a loud booming voice that quietened the entire guild with one word

"Silence!"

We turned to see Master Makarov walk up to us.

"So it seems that you youngsters wish to make a new team of you 8 plus your three exeeds? Am I correct?"

I began to protest but Kai interrupted me.

"Yes, we do." She said, getting nods from everyone included except Haru and me. I crossed my arms, turned my head and jutted out my bottom lip in a stubborn pout. But I felt a familiar uneasy feeling go over me and I turned back to see Kai glaring at me. I sighed.

"Yes, we do." I said halfheartedly.

I then turned to Haru whose eyes were narrowed at me. I glared at him and after a few seconds he gave in and nodded.

"Well then, I give you my blessing" Master said smiling.

Wendy and Aqua were the only ones who actually cheered while the rest - excluding Haru and I - smiled.

"Have we all finished lunch?" Wendy asked.

"Yup!" we all stood as Kinana came over to clear the plates.

"K then, I'm gonna show the girls around the guild then go over to Fairy Hills," She said to Romeo. Then she turned to Alec, Haru, Blaze and Kibo. "Have you found a place to stay?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Anything else before we part our ways?"

"Oh yeah! Mira recommended a request that sounds good for our first job!" Romeo said excitedly, exchanging a happy glance with Wendy.

"We leave tomorrow, on the 1pm train, meet at the station at 12:55pm."

As soon as he said train I felt the blood drain from my face.

Mr McAsshole over here noticed and leaned close to me, whispering.

"What's wrong Riptide? Scared of trains are we?"

I took a hurried step backwards nearly tripping over my feet, my face turning whiter than it already was, my whole body panicking. Why had he just called me Riptide? Memories flashed into my mind; Dad throwing me up and catching me, Dad teaching me how to ride a bike, Dad healing my cuts and bruises no matter how small, Dad, Dad, Dad. It was all too much. The last thing I felt and heard was someone calling out my name, the world tilting. Then strong arms wrapped around me before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N**

**Renge: Yay! Some Kailec and Harip!**

**Sum: Kailec?**

**Ro: Harip?**

**Renge: Your respective ship names, duh.**

**Sum & Ro: Oh right. *blushes* Yeah! Go Kailec/Harip! (respectively)**

**Renge: *sweatdrops* You guys ship yourselves?**

**Sum: Well you're one to talk.**

**Ro: Yeah, remember with Kyouya-sempai?**

**Renge: Hush, young grasshoppers. That was long, long ago, before the dawn of time.**

**Sum & Ro: Sure, sure…**

**Sum: Anyways, there shall be more laughs and Harip in the next two chappies!**

**Ro: Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Stuttering I

**A/N**

**Sum: Hey guys! Thanks for all the 99 views!**

**Ro: 99 VIEWS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT IS? THAT'S LIKE...A LOT!**

**Sum: Great maths Ro, just fabulous.**

**Ro: Thank you, thank you. Anyways, we'd really like it if you review! Even if its just a 'I liked it' or a 'I didn't really like it' or 'You might wanna put more action' we'd be really happy!**

**Sum: Happy and Charle came back from the mission a few hours ago but Charle got sick and right now Happy is taking care of her. *fangirling giggle***

**Ro: They lllllliiike each other! *giggles with SumSum***

**Sum: Anyways, Ro and I do not own Fairy Tail! If we did, it wouldn't be as popular cos Ro prob wouldn't be able to get the eyes right every time...**

**Ro: Yeah, I kinda suck at drawing...except for that pic of Lisanna I drew right SumSum?**

**Sum: Yeah! That was pretty awesome!**

**Ro: Well, enough of our ranting let the story commence! **

**Sum: BTW FLUFFINESS ALERT! WE WARNED YOU! IF YOU DIE FROM ALL THE TOOTHACHES TIS NOT OUR FAULT!**

**Ro: Well it kinda is...**

**Sum: *covers Ro's eyes* Hush Ro. *turns to readers* Enjoy!**

* * *

Haru's POV

She looked so peaceful. Up until now I had only ever seen her angry and annoyed but now, with all her features relaxed and not contorted into a scowl, she looked beautiful. WAIT WHAT? I COULDN'T ALLOW MYSELF TO HAVE SUCH WEIRD THOUGHTS! I WAS SUPPOSED TO HATE HER NOT CALL HER PRETTY! I sighed. It had scared the crap out of me when she had suddenly collapsed. The white face and shock I was expecting but the fainting might have been too much. I highly doubted that she had fainted because I had made fun of her motion sickness. It must have been something else I had said...

Then the door to the infirmary opened and her two friends Kaisha and Mysty came in sitting on the opposite side of Ripple's bed to me. Aqua flew in after them and sat on her pillow. They all looked at their friend, worry clear on their faces. I let myself look at her again. To study the delicate lines on her fa-

"What did you do?" A quiet but deadly sounding voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see the dark eyes of Mysty giving me a glare Batman would be jealous of.

"I-I don't k-know what I d-did." I managed to get out genuinely terrified by her stare. I saw Kaisha put a hand on her friend's knee, calming her down. She turned to me.

"Before Rip collapsed, you whispered something to her, what was it?" She spoke calmly and quietly looking me directly in the eye. She wasn't quite glaring but somehow, I found her stare more intimidating than Mysty's.

"I t-teased her a-about going w-white when Romeo m-mentioned a t-train ride." I told her, hating the fact that I stuttered when I got nervous.

She sighed and a small smile crept up onto her face. She looked at me.

"Any reason you are still here?" She asked me.

My eyes widened as I struggled to reply "I-I wanted t-to apologize to h-her once she w-woke up."

She smiled knowingly not asking why I didn't just wait until tomorrow which I was glad for. I wasn't sure what excuse I would have given if I was asked that question. A soft groan snapped me out of my trance as I looked towards the source of the sound. Ripple had pulled the covers up over her head and snuggled deeper underneath. I smiled, wondering why the bluenette had captured my interest and taken over my thoughts so easily in just a few minutes. What was happening to me?

* * *

Ripple's POV

Why was it so hot? What was this large thick itchy thing on top of me? I threw it off only to find myself staring at a very unfamiliar ceiling. I tried to lift my head to get a good look at my surroundings when my eyes landed on a mop of brown hair with streaks of green running through it.

"Haru?" I whispered. I looked around to find that this was most likely the infirmary and that we were alone in it.

"Haru." I said a little louder but he still didn't move. I finally gave up with the name calling and decided to experiment. I shuffled into position, carefully put my arms into place before jabbing my fingers into his midsection. In response he immediately let out a cry/laugh and fell off his chair. I burst out laughing at that; finding his expression of bewilderment with his hair all spiked up both adorable and hilarious. After he finally realized what had happened he scowled.

"Here I was, trying to be nice and wait for you to wake up to apologize to you for whatever it was that I did that made you faint and I wake up to you laughing your ass off at me." He said, getting up off the floor. "Thanks for that show of gratitude." And he began to walk towards to door. But I was too fast for him, my hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, feeling a small spark jolt through my hand as I did. Still holding onto his wrist I got up shakily. I could see his jaw clenching to stop himself from reaching out to help me. That brought a smile to my face.

"Thank you Haru." I said, "I appreciate it."

"You'd better appreciate it." he muttered angrily but a small smile found its way to his lips.

We stood there awkwardly looking at each other, my hand still enclosed on his wrist. I let go (to my surprise) somewhat reluctantly and back away towards the bed.

"Well, thanks Haru, see ya at the station tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then, and try not to faint again anytime between now and then because I won't be there to catch you like I was today" He said with a teasing smile as he walked out the door. A slight blush crept its way up onto my cheeks. Once he was out the door I flopped back onto the bed. What was wrong with me? Why did I feel so...weird...? I sighed. Something about Haru was doing something to me, and I had yet to find out what.

* * *

**Renge: OMG I'M SHIPPING HARIP SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!**

**AHHH KAWAII!**

**Sum: Well that ****_is_**** what I aimed for.**

**Ro: I agree, it's pretty fluffy.**

**Sum: Well I'm not the Fluffifier for nothin'.**

**Ro: True, true.**

**Renge: *still fangirling***

**Ro: Well, looks like we'll need to calm Renge-chan down.**

**Sum: R&R! Cya!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Stuttering II

**AN**

**Ro: We're back!**

**Charle: Do you start all your A/N's with that?**

**Sum: Well what else are we supposed to say?**

**Charle: Good point. You aren't the brightest bunch...**

**Sum & Ro: HEY!**

**Sum: Well anyways, sorry for the late update and thanks for the 130 views!**

**Ro: We really appreciate it but reviews would be even better!**

**Happy: Aye! Ro said that for every review they get, she'll give me an extra fish! So please review!**

**Sum: Well anyways, the disclaimer!**

**Charle: Sum & Ro do not own Fairy Tail. If they did, they wouldn't still be stuck in high school learning unnecessary things like algebra.**

**Ro: You said it Charle!**

**Happy: Aye! To the story!**

* * *

Myst's POV

I came out of the infirmary, leaving Haru there who seemed couldn't seem to be able to look away from Rip's face. The guy might have been an asshole sometimes but he could be sweet. I mean, he had been in that room with her for 3 hours now, and something tells me wanting to apologize wasn't the only reason for that.

Suddenly I heard a loud feminine voice ring out through the guild.

"LISTEN UP FELLOW FAIRIES. WE WILL BE HAVING A DANCE IN THREE WEEKS TIME AT THE GUILD. DATES ARE EXPECTED EXCEPT THE GIRLS HAVE TO ASK THE BOYS INSTEAD OF IT BEING THE OTHER WAY AROUND! SEE YOU ALL THERE!"

I my eyes being drawn to Blaze not quite sure why, only to find him looking right back at me. He grinned and winked at me. I frowned, narrows my eyes and glared back at him before turning away. Though I found myself fighting to keep the smile off my face.

I turned to Kai to find her looking back at me with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Kai's just grinned in return and turned away to go find Wendy. I sighed and looked back at Blaze to find him laughing his ass off at something. I somehow found myself captured and intrigued by his joyful grin, it reminded me of someone I knew a long, long time ago. I shook off the feeling and followed Kai.

"Hey Myst!" Wendy says once I come up, "Ok, so since Rip is still unconscious and Haru seems to be taking good care of her *cue the wink* we will be going to Fairy Hills and later, once she has woken up, Charle will bring her there" She said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." I said with a smile while Kai nodded in agreement.

"Lead the way." She said, grinning at Wendy.

Just before leaving the guild I looked back, I saw a people running around everywhere, laughing, hugging, and some even kissing (Ughh) but what struck me was how happy everyone was. Compared to the cold, lonely, empty feeling my house had, this was amazing, this was Fairy Tail, our new home.

Kaisha's POV

I was ecstatic. After the whole Rip fainting thing, we got to explore the whole guild! Then Wendy had shown us around Fairy Hills and finally showed us to our room. She let us settle down and we chatted for a while before Rip and Charle arrived and got settled.

"So Rip," Myst began with an evil smile. "I hear Haru stayed with you the whole time you were unconscious."

Rip's eyes widened as a strong blush covered her cheeks.

"H-He w-wanted to m-make sure I was o-ok." She stuttered.

"Aww! Look, they both stutter when they're nervous!" I teased.

Rip's blush got worse before a grin took over her face.

"What about you and Alec, Kai?" Rip said, "Don't think no one noticed how long you guys were holding hands!"

I felt my face heat up I was about to make a retort when Wendy interrupted me.

"Guys, I think for your first night here we should talk about something fun, not just about the boys." She said with a smile.

"Good idea," I agreed. And with that we spent the rest of the night talking about pointless things like 'What flavour Pie-Flavour was exactly?', 'Whether Unicorns or Pegasi were better?' and 'Who was awesomer; Jace Lightwood or Percy Jackson?' The last one nearly turned into a yelling competition before Charle scolded us and ordered us to go to sleep. And instead of the usual insomnia I got every time I tried to sleep every night, I fell into a deep peaceful sleep where I found myself dreaming about a certain dark haired boy with green eyes.

* * *

**Ro: NIRVANA AND KAILEC YAYAYYAYAYA!**

**Readers: Nirvana?**

**Sum: Yeah, we couldn't come up with a good ship name for Myst and Blaze so we're calling them Nirvana cos Myst uses shadow magic and Blaze uses light magic.**

**Readers: Ahhhhhhh.**

**Ro: Anyways, the Pie Flavour is from ASDF movies XD, TomSka owns that completely. **

**Sum: Jace Lightwood is from Mortal Instruments and Percy Jackson is from, well, Percy Jackson.**

**Ro: They belong to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan respectively! **

**Sum: And yes, Awesomer is a word.**

**Ro: Also, Renge-chan went back to Ouran. *sniff***

**Sum: Cheer up. At least she said she'd come back to visit in a few chappies!**

**Ro: Yeah, I guess.**

***flashback***

**_Sum & Ro: BYE RENGE-CHAN!_**

**_Sum: DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!_**

**_Ro: AND TRY TO GET TAMAKI BACK TO HIS SENSES AND TELL HARUHI THAT HE LOVES HER!_**

**_Renge: I'LL TRY MY BEST BUT YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT HE IS!_**

**_Sum: WE KNOW!_**

**_Renge: I'LL COME BACK IN A FEW CHAPPIES!_**

**_Sum: WE'LL BE WAITING!_**

**_Ro: BYE!_**

***flashback ends***

**Sum: Anyways, don't forget to R&R and if you have any questions feel free to PM us or just put it in your review!**

**Ro: Cya next week!**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Train Ride

**A/N**

**Ro: WOOT WOOT!**

**Sum: CHAPTER 8 IS FINALLY UP!**

**Charle: Well it would have been uploaded sooner if Ro wasn't wallowing in self pity.**

**Ro: EXCUSE ME? I WAS NOT WALLOWING-ok maybe I was-BUT STILL!**

**Happy: *sadly* And I didn't get any extra fish...**

**Sum: It's ok Happy, maybe this time people will review.**

**Ro: Get ready for some Truth or Dare and a teensy bit of Songfic!**

**Sum: Happy! Disclaimer please!**

**Happy: Aye! Sum and Ro do NOT own Fairy Tail! If they did, they wouldn't be wallowing in self-pity!**

**Ro: *sulks in the corner***

**Charle: Enjoy!**

* * *

Ripple's POV

"Do we really have to take the train?" I groaned.

"It won't be that bad," Kaisha said as she put on her usual black shirt with a purple lightning bolt, a pair of flexible jean shorts and her black converse high tops with purple laces, pulling her hair up into its regular ponytail with a dark purple ribbon.

"Easy for you to say!" I heaved myself out of bed and proceeded to change into my normal light blue t-shirt with a water droplet with my lilac skorts (cross between skirt and shorts) and my favourite blue converse with small gold spikes all over them.

I grabbed my comb and started combing my long light blue locks. "You're not the one with the motion sickness problem!"

"Well, at least you'll have Haaarruu," Myst teased as she put on her favourite pink shirt with a black cat on it and a pair of black shorts and her pink converse with black laces, brushing her short black/pink hair. My face flushed at the thought of yesterday. Kai had told me the whole thing, not missing out a single detail about Haru catching me, carrying me to the infirmary, sitting next to me for the whole time I was out, just, EVERY SINGLE LITTLE DETAIL!

"Guyyyssss," I complained. "Not this again."

"Well you can't just dismiss the fact that he LLLLLLLIIIIKES you!" Aqua added.

"Aqua!" I exclaimed. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am not taking sides, I'm a neutral party that says what I want for my own amusement." She huffed.

"You guys are pretty cute together," says Wendy commented.

"Oh no not you too Wendy!" I despaired.

Then I remembered. "Well what about you and Alec?" I said to Kaisha.

"And you and Blaze?" Aqua said to Mysty. They both blushed, and then realised there was kind of a way to get out of this.

"What about you and Romeo, Wendy?" They chorused to the blue haired girl who was trying to sneak into the bathroom to avoid this conversation.

"Actually you know what?" I smiled. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Ok then," Kai said, "Truth or dare Rip?"

I thought for a second, wondering whether it was smart for me to choose dare, deciding to play it safe, I answered "Truth"

"Boooorrrring!" Kai complained. "Fine. Do you like Haru?"

"N-No!" I hurriedly said, hating that I stuttered.

"Really?" Mysty said with a cheeky grin, "Not even a little bit?"

"I already said my answer!" I said, then decided to pick on Mysty

"Myst truth or dare? "Dare." She answered bravely, with her head held high, ready for anything.

"I dare you," I started, drawing out the suspense, "To ask Blaze to the Fairy Tail Dance!"

Her eyes widened before she composed herself and replied, "Challenge accepted! Wendy, truth or dare?" She said to Wendy who had just come out of the bathroom.

She looked scared and answered timidly, "Truth?"

Myst though for a second, "Ooh I got it! Who do you want to ask to the Fairy Tail Dance?" A small blush crept up on her face as she timidly answered "Romeo."

Kai, Myst, Aqua and I all squealed at the same time "KAWAII!"

Wendy then asked, "Aqua, truth or dare?" Aqua looked ready for anything as she screamed, "DARE!"

"Well the, I dare you to..."

*5 minutes later*

I couldn't stop laughing, I knew it was mean but she just looked so funny! Kai, Myst and Wendy were laughing with me. Aqua stood in front of us with a scowl on her face dressed in a hot pink furry body suit with a light pink tail and mane with a light pink unicorn horn to top it all off. A unicorn costume someone from the guild had found and thought it was a good idea to give it to Charle on her birthday.

"OH DEAR MAVIS! AQUA YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" I said before bursting out laughing again.

Aqua blushed and yelled, "URASAI! Kai, truth or dare?" And we went on playing Truth or Dare until 12pm.

* * *

Mysty's POV

"Ok, we should probably have lunch and then head out," I said, going towards the bathroom to wash my hands.

"I have 2 minute noodles," Wendy offered, opening the cupboard door.

*2 minutes later*

"These are delish!" Ripple said as she emptied her bowl into her mouth.

"Well, we forgot to eat breakfast so anything will probably taste amazing to us." Kai added.

Once we had finished we cleared up and made our way to the train station. The guys were waiting there for us.

"What took you girls so long? Sheesh," Blaze pretended to complain.

"The queen is never late, everyone else is simply early," I shot back, equally as playful.

"Well now that we're all here, we may as well wait for the train to-oh never mind here it comes." Romeo said as the train pulled to a stop.

We all got on, found an empty carriage and sat down. Ripple immediately clutched her stomach when the train took off again, struggling to not puke all over the floor. I also noticed Alec was a bit green.

"Hey Alec? Are you ok?" Kai asked placing her hand on his shoulder with a hint of...worriedness in her voice?

"It's normal for dragon slayers to get motion sick isn't it?" Alec managed to get out.

"NANI?" Kai, Rip, Aqua and I squeaked in bewilderment, Rip snapping momentarily out of her sickness from the surprise before going back to nearly vomiting on the floor.

"You're a dragon slayer?" I asked

"I figured you would have noticed, hence the exceed." Alec looked amused despite his condition.

"Oh yeah," Kai said, wondering why she hadn't realised before. "Guess we didn't register that."

"Come to think of it, we haven't discussed what magics we use have we?" Blaze said.

"Yeah, we haven't," Myst started, "I use Shadow Magic, Kai here uses Lightning Make magic and Rip is a 4th generation Water Dragon Slayer."

"Well, I use Light magic," Blaze started, "Haru uses Plant Magic and Alec is a 2nd generation Earth Dragon Slayer."

"He uses light magic~" Kai said to me in a sing-song voice while Blaze looked at the two of us weirdly.

I knew perfectly well what she meant by that but I decided to play it cool. "Yeah, so?"

"My, my, my, haven't you heard of the phrase 'opposites attract'?" she teased.

I opened her mouth to retort to that comment but Aqua suddenly interrupted her asking "Hey Wendy, how come you aren't effected even though you're a dragon slayer too?" "

Well, I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer, so I can cast Troia on myself so I don't get motion sick." Wendy replied.

"PRAISE THE LORD!" Ripple managed to scream before puking out the window again.

"HAVE MERCY AND CAST IT ON US ALREADY!" Alec pleaded, nearly rolling onto the floor before Kai caught him and gently placed him back on the seat.

"Well you see, if I use it too much you start to build up a resistance so I think we should save it for the more long term trips." Wendy replied, choosing her words carefully. I saw what she was trying to do and grinned.

"HOW IS 2 HOURS NOT LONG TERM!?" Ripple and Alec shouted at the same time.

"Well I'm pretty sure there are going to be longer trips in the future," I said, playing along with Wendy. "And you might get motion sick on the job." Wendy flashed me a grateful glance.

"I guess," Ripple muttered, holding her stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll still be here to catch you if you faint," Haru said cheekily.

"Playing the knight in shining armour while I'm the damsel in distress?" Ripple joked. "You may as well just take me in your arms and make the motion sickness go away."

"Ok," Haru grinned evilly, wrapping his arms around her, shifting her half onto his lap.

"I-I was j-joking," Ripple stuttered, blushing hard enough to compete with a strawberry.

"Well I'm not letting go now," Haru said as he held her there. "You're nice and squishy, like a soft toy." Making Ripple just blush harder.

* * *

Kaisha's POV

At that moment, Alec groaned, nearly vomiting and rolling yet again to the floor.

I picked him up and placed his head on my lap this time, running my fingers through his hair gently with one hand. Suddenly he reached up and grabbed my free hand, bringing it to his chest and holding on to it. As he stared up into my eyes, seeming more peaceful than he was a few moments ago.

Aqua flew over to me and whispered into my ear, "You should sing a song to relax everybody, they all seem stressed."

My eyes widened, I wasn't the best singer but I wasn't terrible so I decided to agree and start singing.

_Will you count me in?_

I caught Myst's eyes, seeing her recognise the song and humming the tune along.

_I've been awake for a while now _  
_You've got me feelin' like a child now _  
_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face _  
_I get the tingles in a silly place _

_It starts in my toes_  
_And I crinkle my nose _  
_Wherever it goes I always know _  
_That you make me smile _  
_Please stay for a while now _  
_Just take your time _  
_Wherever you go_

I saw Haru smile down at a peaceful Rip who was humming and swaying along to the song.

_The rain is falling on my window pane _  
_But we are hiding in a safer place _  
_Under covers staying safe and warm _  
_You give me feelings that I adore _

_They start in my toes _  
_Make me crinkle my nose _  
_Wherever it goes I always know _  
_That you make me smile_  
_Please stay for a while _  
_Now just take your time _  
_Wherever you go _

_But what am I gonna say _  
_When you make me feel this way? _  
_I just mmmmm _

I saw Wendy and Romeo smile at each other which made me grin.

_And it starts in my toes _  
_Makes me crinkle my nose _  
_Wherever it goes I always know_  
_ That you make me smile _  
_Please stay for a while _  
_Now just take your time _  
_Wherever you go _

_Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum _  
_Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm _

_I've been asleep for a while now_  
_You tuck me in just like a child now _  
_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms _  
_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth _

I grinned in the direction of Ripple and Haru. That verse was totally relevant. Then I remembered the next verse, feeling a blush creep up onto my face as I glanced down at Alec finding his sea green eyes staring right back at me.

_And it starts in my soul _  
_And I lose all control _  
_When you kiss my nose _  
_The feeling shows _  
_'Cause you make me smile, _  
_Baby just take your time _  
_Now holdin' me tight _  
_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go _  
_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go _

I saw Alec smile and close his eyes, gripping my hand softly.

_Wherever you go I always know _  
_'Cause you make me smile _  
_Even just for a while_

I finished singing and found that Alec had fallen asleep in my lap, his breathing now even and a small smile still on his face. I giggled at the sight of him. He was so adorable. I absentmindedly stroked his hair while looking across at Rip and Haru. Rip had fallen asleep in his arms too. Those two were so cute together. I could see out of my peripheral vision that Myst's head was on Blaze's shoulder and Blaze rested his head on top of hers. Romeo also had his arm around Wendy who had snuggled up to him.

I sighed. Everything was perfect. I sighed and smiled when I heard three faint voices go 'They llllllllllliiiiike each other'. And we continued the rest of this journey in this calm peaceful silence.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sum: WAS THAT THE LONGEST CHAPTER OR WHAT?**

**Ro: YEAH! CAN'T WAIT TIL THE NEXT ONE! OUR FAVOURITE LIGHTING MAKE MAGE ASKS A CERTAIN EARTH DRAGON SLAYER TO THE DANCE!**

**Sum: Um...spoiler alert?**

**Ro: Woops...ANYWAYS, there is a Fairy Tail Quiz on our profile at the bottom and if you get all of them correct (PM us the answers) you get to interview us! Full details on our prof!**

**Sum: Also, we'd really like it if you-**

**Ro: Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz PLZ review!**

**Sum: We're practically begging you!**

**Ro: Sum, we ARE begging them.**

**Sum: *smacks Ro on the head* Shush.**

**Ro: Ouch. *rubs her head.***

**Sum: So please review-**

**Ro: ONEGAI!**

**Sum: *pushes Ro away*-and go do our quiz!**

**Ro: Cya next time!**


End file.
